Episode 9985 (20th January 2020)
Plot Bethany looks for Ray, telling Abi that she’s interested in the bistro’s management position. Chesney returns from the shops and sees that “PAEDO” has been daubed on the front windows of No.5, and he then spots the flicker of flames from behind the door. Alerted by his shouts, Abi runs over from the garage with a fire extinguisher and puts out the fire. Fiz joins Tyrone at Christine’s office. Seeing the text history, the social worker decides to interview Hope again. The police and two ambulances rush to the street and take the quads to hospital for observation. Paul is stunned at the development. David tells Max that with Shona being moved to Leeds, he’ll need to spend a couple a nights a week with Marion. The boy puts a brave face on matters. Hope finally confesses to Christine that Jade put the bruises on her arm with make-up and told her to say that Fiz hurt her. Kevin continues to complain about Abi’s work and she storms out of the Rovers when he makes snide comments about her "sugar daddy". Jade is brought in for questioning by Christine and the police. She continues to allege that Fiz has been abusing her daughter. She’s let go but warned not to make contact with her sister while investigations continue. All accusations are dropped against Fiz and she is allowed back home. Hope isn’t bothered by her return. Awaiting test results, Chesney accuses Bernie and Paul of putting the quads in danger by bringing vigilantes to the street. Marion collects Max. She assures David she’ll take good care of him. Tim takes Kevin to task for his jealous attitude towards Abi and they have harsh words over their various mutual past indiscretions. Bernie sees a picture of Kel on his social media of him outside No.5 and realises that’s how the vigilantes knew where to target. Fiz tries to connect with Hope but she upsets the girl when she tells her that Jade can never set foot in the house again. Hope rushes to her bedroom in anger and uses Fiz’s mobile phone to ring Jade, asking if they’re still going away together. An uncomprehending Shona is transferred to Leeds. Hope pretends to be asleep but under the covers is fully dressed. She packs a rucksack. Cast Regular cast *Paul Foreman - Peter Ash *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Shona Platt - Julia Goulding Guest cast *Jade Rowan - Lottie Henshall *Bernie Winter - Jane Hazlegrove *Christine Hillier - Rachel Lumberg *PC Carson - Amy Searles *Marion Logan - Kerry Peers *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs room and front bedroom *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and Hope and Ruby's bedroom *Webster's Autocentre *Weatherfield General - Waiting room and room 6 *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room and corridor *Children's Services Department, Weatherfield Town Council - Christine Hillier's office Notes *Final appearance of Shona Platt for the interim as Julia Goulding goes on maternity leave. *At least two of the uncredited Brown family quads are seen but are unnamed on screen. *Glenn Marks was the stunt co-ordinator for the scene involving the fire at 5 Coronation Street. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz returns home following Hope's disclosure; David seeks Max's understanding; and Chesney blames Bernie for bringing trouble to his door. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,351,651 viewers (7th place). Category:2020 episodes